K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
K.O. (sometimes just written as KO) is the main protagonist in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series. He fights those of Boxmore, along with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo, who later becomes his stepfather in "Thank You for Watching the Show". Physical Appearance K.O. is a small boy who has tan skin and brown-colored eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. K.O. wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket, which is his Gar's Bodega's standard uniform, and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. In "Let's Fight to the End", after accepting T.K.O. as himself and fusing into a true single mind, K.O.'s sash and wristbands become crimson and sports a single fang on the left side of his mouth (similar to Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi). In the final episode of the series, K.O. becomes a full-grown adult, while wearing the same cloth only torn sleeveless style. Personality K.O. is an eager young kid boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud. He is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. Extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is optimistic about anything that comes his way. K.O. has strong willpower and courage but is very naive. He often shows that he wants nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero and because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of a father figure and wants to gain love from others to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother. It has been shown that K.O. is sensitive when it comes to the subject of his father since he never knew him well. K.O. is a "mama's boy" as he loves and adores his mother, Carol, and sees her as the greatest mom in the world. He still refers to her as his "mommy" from time to time. Despite how good-natured K.O. is, he can still become greedy and arrogant under circumstances where he feels he is in power. In "Face Your Fears", K.O. faced a shadowy villainous form of himself who was incredibly strong. It is unknown what this form of him truly represents, but it can be implied that K.O. possibly fears being drawn to the "dark side" and hurting others. This form appeared in the episode "T.K.O." Abilities and Powers K.O's overall strength and agility, despite only having a 0.1 power level, are impressive for a kid of his age. However, by comparison, he is still weak compared to Rad and Enid, who both have been working for longer than him. K.O, while strong, still have trouble punching through solid metal without the assistance of Dendy. Physical Strength He assumes to be very strong, as in the pilot episode where he could easily lift and throw out of the store a malfunctioning freezer. In one case, he carried everyone in the plaza with one arm. K.O. is also very fast, as he's able to move around the Plaza and clean it completely with ease. He is a quite accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, thanks to his training under the tutelage of his mom and his days working and practicing with Enid and Rad. He could face Darrell and Shannon on many occasions (although sometimes with the aid of his friends). In "T.K.O.", he faced and managed to defeat him and lock him back to his cage. In "Let's Have a Stakeout" he could resist and counterattack in his battle against Shadowy Figure, despite the later's superior fighting skills. Special Move KO's Special Move, entitled the Power-Fist Fireball, is similar to that of " " from and "from. Consists of a powerful energy punch surrounded by blue flames that are delivered from one of his fists. This special move is strong enough to destroy many Jethro's robots, tossing Shannon to a tree in "Rad Likes Robots" and break a steel door in "Let's Have a Stakeout". K.O. appears to have complete control of this special move. However, In "T.K.O.", he looks to have problems to summon it. Miscellaneous Skills One of K.O.'s most influential and notorious characteristics is his charm and optimism that he uses to motivate and cheer up his friends and allies. He can get along well with almost every person he meets. In the episode "Face Your Fears" it's revealed that K.O.'s fear resists level is 15, overpassing Rad's 10 and Mr. Gar's 8 level respectively, which proves that K.O. has a very brave attitude. In the same episode, he even successfully helped Enid, Rad and Mr. Gar to overcome their greatest fears while they were trapped in the super extra hard level of the video game Face of Fear. Alter-Egos Turbo K.O. is the embodiment of anger and rage K.O. holds within himself. It is unknown where the form came from. His T.K.O. form not only increases his power, but gives him additional powers like super speed, strength, and levitation. Although his power increases, T.K.O. is more violent, bitter and ruthless than K.O., thus making him more dangerous. Gallery Tumblr_o6cv4wi6dn1qhbhnno1_1280.png|K.O. with his friends,Enid and Radicles Tumblr_inline_opf0oklTfN1qfppuq_1280.png SeasonsChange_(394).png|K.O.'s endearing smile SeasonsChange_(413).png|K.O. watch a movie with his mother,Carol and Mr.Gar You're_in_Control.webm_001144438.png|K.O. with her friend,Dendy I_Am_Dendy_screen104.png You're_in_Control768.png|K.O. vs Boxman Jr. You're_in_Control811.png|K.O.'s heroic stare Bandicam_2018-05-28_15-05-00-121.jpg|K.O. and T.K.O play some video games. File:Sketch-1565381316467~2.jpg|KO meets Sonic and Tails. DarkPlaza (206).png CrossoverNexus (428).png Trivia *K.O.'s voice actress Courtenay Taylor also voices T.K.O., Blue Power, baby Shannon, and Hon Dew. **His original voice actress Stephanie Nadolny also originally voiced Red Action in OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo. *K.O's personality is based on Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise as both are righteous, kind-hearted, and are determined to be the greatest fighters and heroes in the world. **Additionally, K.O. is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny throughout the series, who is also the voice actress of Kid Goku and Kid Gohan In the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT TV series. *His appearance closely resembles Ryu's from the Street Fighter franchise. *K.O. is a nickname, taken from his first and middle initials.[6] *K.O. is allergic to peanuts.[7][5][8] **Which is ironic because his mother calls him "Peanut". *K.O. shares his birthday with the series creator, Ian Jones-Quartey, both being born on June 18. *According to Dendy's data from "I Am Dendy," K.O.'s blood type is O and has a high pain tolerance. *K.O.'s design was used as a reference for the character Ruby from Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network show Ian JQ has worked on in the past.[9] *K.O.'s Hero Level was revealed to be Level 0.1 in "You're Level 100!". **K.O. is the only hero in the show that is shown to have a decimal level in his power card, other than the unknown kappa that appeared on the screen in the secret room located in the Pow Card Industries. **However, after defeating Boxman Jr. in the episode "You're in Control", K.O. is now Level 1. **After "Dendy's Power", K.O. is quickly leveled up to Level 3, along with his friends, Rad which is now the same Power level with K.O, as well with Enid and Dendy giving additional 1 to their power levels. *It was hinted that K.O.'s dad may have passed away in the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad". *Unlike the other characters, in "Face Your Fears", K.O. was only one whose fear was not fully shown. Instead, we saw a shadow figure that resembles K.O. that he said was "a powerful villain." His name is confirmed as "Turbo K.O." in the special episode, "T.K.O.". **It is possible that Turbo K.O. is a reference to the popular trope of a character having a superpowered evil side. *K.O.'s were-animal form is a puppy as seen in "We've Got Fleas" and shortly in "KO's Video Channel". **His were-puppy form looks similar to PaRappa the Rapper. *"Back in Red Action" marks K.O.'s smallest time onscreen, with only 2 lines of speech and being absent for the rest of the episode. *In the game, Parking Lot Wars, K.O.'s possible real name is revealed to be Kaio Kincaid, however, it hasn't been stated in the show, though it's best to go with it until further notice. **This name is likely a reference to the infamous Dragon Ball technique "Kaioken" used by the protagonist Son Goku. **This name was also seen in The Lost Cases of Boxmore, an episode of Villainous, in a scene where the Level status of the trio is shown. *In "Mystery Science Fair 201X" and "The Perfect Meal", it is revealed K.O. does not like olives. *In "The Perfect Meal", it is shown that K.O. can call Baby Teeth by imitating a dinosaur roar. *In "Let's Not Be Skeletons", it is possible that K.O.'s hair will usually stand up without the aid of his headband, despite seeing him wearing it all the time in the series or else, his hair might fall off (an exception when he was T.K.O.). * it is likely that KO knows & is friends with the Cartoon Network heroes. *K.O. has some similarities with some cartoon network heroes. **Chowder from Chowder **Both are kids **Both are heroes **Both are dimwitted Protagonists **Both succeeded in doing there dreams. K.O. wanted to become a true hero. Chowder wanted to be a Chef. *so far, K.O.'s Show only lasted for three seasons. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Titular Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Kids Category:Martial Artists Category:Mischievous Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Outright Category:Tricksters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Control Freaks Category:Mutated Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Related to Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Dimwits Category:Big Good Category:Successors Category:Successful